Unique Love
by SweetPllFan
Summary: Toby Cavanaugh was the coolest kid in Rosewood High.Still looking for the right girl.Will geeky Spencer Hastings be that girl? Pairings Jason/CeCe Aria/Ezra Noel/Emily Caleb/Hanna Jason is a Hastings and Ezra is in high school
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Pretty Little Liars just this story. -Sweet

General P.O.V

Ding Ding Ding!_ Toby got up hopped in the shower, brushed his teeth, and rode his motorcycle to school._

_Line Break_

A few streets down was the Hastings House were Rosewood High's smartest girl was also getting ready for zoomed downstairs and into her car no wanting to be late for school.

Toby's P.O.V

I walk into school to be greeted by Noel,Caleb,Jason with Emily,Aria, and Hanna.

"Hey dude!" Noel says.

"Hey Noel and the rest of you guys." I say.

Hey Toby they say in unison.

I felt someone bump into me.

Spencer P.O.V

I bump into Toby and my books fall all over the floor

"Im sorry about this! I'm so clumsy sometimes."

"It's okay let me help you."

He looks up the same time I do and my dark brown eyes meet his icy blue eyes.

I think I have a-a-a crush on Toby Cavanaugh

Read and Review yes I know it was a bit cheesy and short but enjoy! -Sweet


	2. LaLa Land

Toby P.O.V

As I look into those choclate brown eyes it feels like sparks are flying!

I finish helping her pick up her books.

"Thank you." She says.

_I like her she seems sweet and kind._

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by Noel.

"Toby! Toby!You were like in lala land!"

"Sorry I was thinking.''

"I bet about the girl who bumped into you!" Hanna teased.

"Oh Hanna!" Emily said as she and Noel walked to their next class.

_Ding Ding_

That signaled first .Jones class I was failing in English and French badly.

Just before class came to me.

"Toby you are failing in my class and in we have assigned Hastings." He says pointing to the girl who bumped into me.

I walked over to her. "Hi!I remember you." she says.

"Yeah.I remember you too."

"So tonight at grille?"

"Yeah that sounds great!7:30?" I say.

"It's a date!"She says.

**15 reviews and I'll chapter was for the amazing feedback I you guys so much may this story grow!-** _Sweet_


	3. I actually liked it

Spencer P.O.V

As me and Jason are driving home I think about today's event's.

_I wonder if Toby likes me back?He probably doesn't.I just have to ask him._

"So I hear you're tutoring Toby" Jason says.

" that a problem?"

" heard it around school."

__"I know he's your best friend and if you want me to cancel-"

"I never said that was just a question"

_line break_

As I got home I went straight to my closet to find something to wear.I found a white sleeveless blouse with ruffles in the front

and a royal/navy blue fitted knee length skirt with matching white flats.

By the time I got dressed it was 7:00.

I decided to drive my car to the grille.I then quickly grabbed my textbooks and headed to the grille.

Toby P.O.V

As I enter the grille I see Spencer in a nice looking outfit.

She looks really pretty.

I sit down and take out my textbooks.

"So let's get started" Spencer says.

"Sounds good!Let's get to it"

_Line Break_

__As we stand in front of the doors of the grille Spencer leans up to me.

Our lips are just inches apart.

She kisses felt amazing her lips were so soft and gentle!It lasted for about 30 seconds.

Spencer pulls away.

"I'm so sorry I'm going to go now!"Spencer says running off

"But wait!"I say as I chase her.

I finally catch up to her.

"You didn't have to leave like that."

"I'm sorry I just complicated things and probably already ruined your reputation"She says nervouly

"You didn't complicate anything." I say.

Spencer P.O.V

"You didn't complicate anything."He says.

"I didn't?" I ask curiously.

"No you didn't I actually liked the kiss."

Those words causes my heart to jump around.

"At least let me drive you home" I offer.

"Ok"He says sweetly

**You guys deserved this chapter let me know what you think is going to bye for now! ****_-Sweet_**


	4. Daydreaming

General P.O.V

"About that kiss-"

"Toby look it was a mistake-"

"No it wasn't you think it is because of my reputation at school but it's not." Those words burned inside of Spencer because knew it was true.

As they got out of the car and walked to Toby's door.

"Thanks for the ride."Toby said as leaned in closer.

Their lips were inches apart just as gently cupped her face in his hands and kissed both knew they felt something they haven't in a while it lasted for what seemed like forever until Spencer pulled away.

"I was not expecting that!" Spencer said smiling.

"Neither was I!"Toby said smiling as well as Spencer.

"Well I've got an offer you'd like!" she said smirking.

"And that would be?"Toby asked curiously.

"We can spend the whole weekend together getting to know each other and then we can make it official that were is if we like each other. Deal?"She said with her hand out for him to shake.

"Deal!"Toby exclaimed as he shook her.

"Here's my number."Spencer said taking a piece of paper out of her pocket.

"Thanks see you at school!"Toby yelled as Spencer got in her car.

Toby stood there daydreaming.

So was Spencer sitting in her car listening to teenage dream by Katy Perry.

**_I hoped you like it.I just 2 or 3 more reviews and I also wont be updating until wednesday so enjoy -Sweet._**


	5. Getting Ready

Sorry about not updating!This is skipped to Friday.

Spencer P.O.V

Today Toby and I are scheduled to have a picnic date at 4 o'clock!

Me and Toby's friends made a pack so Aria,Hanna,and Emily are coming over to help me with my outfit!

_knock knock!_

I ran to the door to answer it!"Hi guys !"I said excitedly.

"Hi Spence!"Aria said as she a the other girls.

"Let's get started!"Emily and Hanna screamed!

Hanna picked out my clothes,Emily did my makeup, and Aria did my hair.

I was dressed in a white and black dress under a black formal jacket with a white wedges.I had a light smoky eye and light pink lipstick with a curly ponytail.

"Toby is gonna drool over you!" Hanna said.

"I know right!"Aria said.

"We need to do this more often!" Emily offered.

"I know girls just not today!" I said."Now it's already 3:45! I'm gonna be late so if you don't mind I've got to go!"

"Oooh someone's eager!"

"Bye Hanna!"I said chuckling as she left.

"Bye Spence!" Aria and Emily said.

I'm gonna love today!

_**Sorry it was short! ;):D ~Sweet**_


	6. Be my girlfriend

Spencer P.O.V

As I walked on the fresh cut grass of the park I saw Toby sitting on a blanket with a basket (hopefully full of food!) He looks sexy in that outfit!

"Hey beautiful!"Toby says

"Hi Toby!"

"So I got turkey sandwiches,apple slices and good?"

" sounds great!"

So Toby and I sat their ate,talked and looked at the was wonderful!

Toby P.O.V

As me and Spencer got up I asked the most important question I've ever asked anyone!

I took her hands.

"Spencer Hastings will you..."

"be my girlfriend?"

"Oh my gosh!Yes Toby!"

Spencer P.O.V

I've been waiting for him to ask me this hopefully we last!

I suddenly felt my phone vibrate

_Caller ID: Mom_

I completely forgot to tell my mom about tonight!

"Excuse me Toby I got to take this."

" stay away too long!"

" mom?"

"I've been worried sick where are you?!"

"At the park just clearing my head."I lied.

"Well get home this instant!"

I walked back to Toby

"Toby I got to go Ill call ."

"Wait!Why?"

"My mom wants me home."

"Alright then bye!"

_**Sorry for not updating for a while next chapter will be drama filled!-Sweet**_


	7. He's not a murderer!

Spencer POV

"Spencer Jill Hastings!"My mother yells as I walk in.

"Yes?"

"Where have you been?!"

"At the park with Toby."I say a little scared.

"Toby Cavanaugh? The murderer?"My mother yells.

"He is nota murderer!"I say as the tears start flow.

I ran up to my room crying.

Ring Ring! Caller ID Toby. Should I answer it? So many thoughts were racing through my mind.

"Hello?"

"Hey Spence!"

" I think we should keep this relationship a secret just for a little while."

"Alright I guess that's what I want as well."

After that we talked all night. It was fun until we both got tired.

I woke up feeling better.

I got up and washed my face.

All of a sudden I heard my phone ring.

Tell your friends about your relationship or I will -A

Whose A and how do they know about this?

I said there was no A. Oh well you guys will get over it right?Or not oh wI'll be a poll on what PLL couple I should do ! -Sweet 


	8. Six Pack and Bookworm

Sorry about the poll I'm so sorry! I've been so busy. Enjoy! -Sweet

Spencer P.O.V

I sit and ponder about A.

How do they know about me and Toby.

Me and Toby have been sneaking around a lot it's really even though we have to be really careful but it's ok it's worth haven't decided about when we want to come out to the world.

Ring Ring! Caller ID Toby Cavanaugh.

"Hey six pack!"I said jokingly.

"Hey bookworm!"

"We have to talk."

"What about?"

"Coming out. I don't when you want to tell people."

"Whenever you want babe."

"Can we do it next week on Saturday at 8:00?"

"Let me see I can't."

"Why?!"

"I uhh ... was kidding!"

"Toby you had me scared that we'll never tell anyone!"I say in an angry tone.

"We will calm down and yes I can make it."He replies.

"Ok. Call you later love you bye!"

"Bye!"

Toby just dropped the l he really love me?

Hope you enjoyed! Forget the poll. -Sweet 


End file.
